<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little light romance by AngelAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929175">a little light romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAngel/pseuds/AngelAngel'>AngelAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, DCU, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, crossover weirdness, dance with the devil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAngel/pseuds/AngelAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar scene, but what if someone else got there before the Waynes? Or if the villain of the piece decided to test his material in Los Angeles before his grand Gotham debut?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little light romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene: A dark alley at night, glistening with leftover rain</p><p>Sound: Footsteps approaching, splashing through puddles, happy chatter echoing off the walls</p><p>Sight: a couple turns down the alley on their way back to their car, city lights momentarily limning them in radiant halos</p><p>A figure steps out of the deepest shadow within the alley:</p><p>“Tell me,” the figure rasps, “have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?” </p><p>The couple freezes for a barely discernible eye-blink, then the shorter one reflexively reaches for her waist, at which there is nothing, because who takes their weapon on a date?</p><p>But the taller of the couple laughs.</p><p>“Not yet she hasn’t,” he says, “but *what* a good idea.”</p><p>Lucifer flashes his Devil face. The Joker has only enough time to register utter (and rare, for him) shock before he is unconscious on the ground sans many teeth.</p><p>Lucifer admires his handiwork for a moment, then turns, grinning, and holds out his hand, exuding his peculiarly charming blend of glee and gallantry.</p><p>“What do you say, Detective?”</p><p>“Lucifer-,” Chloe starts, rolling her eyes - but then she stops. Considers. Smiles.</p><p>She takes his hand, and together, they step neatly over the Joker (listen, Chloe has a dark, and darkly funny, streak). Softly, Lucifer begins humming. Seeking out the spots where the pale moonlight shines most brightly down, gazing deep into each other’s eyes, they slow dance out of the alley.</p><p>Their footsteps fade, silence falls, and the moonlight shines quietly down on: the Joker, an ignominious heap, face planted in something spectacularly gross, that stupid eternal grin of his at last wiped off his face.</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue: Because she’s a good detective, Chloe returns after only a few minutes of happy Deckerstar indulgence, claps the Joker in cuffs (yes, she brought those on the date. No, I don’t know why :P), and spends the next couple of hours at the precinct filling out paperwork on the arrest, liaising with Gotham City PD, and doing other procedural things. Lucifer hangs around half moping over yet another ignominious end to a good time, but mostly content to just be with Chloe as she goes about her work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I'm a dork. By a convoluted route, this was set off by seeing both @Nightslux's heartmelting Deckerstar painting (https://www.instagram.com/p/B89dh24qOdY/) and Birds of Prey this week.</p><p> (10/14/20 is the day my Bunsen mind notices I've set Deckerstar well before the advent of Batman, but in my defense, time is wibbly. Also, probably the Joker would have vanished in true comic-book villain fashion before they came back :P)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>